


Werewolf

by BubbleBtch



Series: Please read the manual. [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Hunting, Knot, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Werewolf, but not as a derogatory thing, cumming inside, the werewolf refers to the guy as bitch a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleBtch/pseuds/BubbleBtch
Summary: A monster finds a hunter all alone and decides that this bitch needs a good fucking.
Relationships: human / monster, werewolf / hunter
Series: Please read the manual. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109526
Comments: 10
Kudos: 315





	Werewolf

Chris stared down his gun’s sights at the doe in front of him, she was still just as relaxed as she had been when she first stepped into the clearing, her head going up every now and then to check her surrounds before going back to eating grass.

Chris was debating whether or not to take the shot. He’d been laying on his front for close to two hours, his body stiff and his nose numb from the cold November air. He had wanted to get a buck, but all he had seen was ladies. It was starting to get too late in the morning for it to be good deer hunting time, and he wanted to come home with something to show, even if she wouldn’t make a good trophy. Maybe some jerky could be made of her.

Chris had just decided to pull the trigger when suddenly the doe’s head was tossed up and she turned tail and fled. Chris didn’t know what had startled her until something suddenly smashed into him from above.

Chris was crushed into the undergrowth by a huge hot weight. He managed to turn his head to the side to try and see what the hell was attacking him, but only saw more dead leaves. Or at least he did before a huge brown furry hand slammed down beside his head.

He felt a rip and suddenly his back and shoulders were covered in goosebumps from the cold air. But the air wasn’t on him long, fur began to rub over his skin as whatever was over him lowered itself to sniff at his head. There was a scrape of something hard and wet over the nape of his neck before his ski mask was rucked up enough to let the creature to lick at his neck, the fabric getting stuck in his open mouth as he chose the worst moment to try and yell.

Soundly gagged by his own headwear Chris could only begin to move his arms to maybe push himself up and escape this beast on top of him, but the moment that he began to raise up, he felt a huge hand press on his shoulders, the giant palm easily spanning his entire back, and press him back down hard enough to squeeze the air from his lungs.

There was a wet snarl in the air, before he frozen understanding that whatever was on top of him did not want him moving.

The hot breath trailed down Chris’s back as the creature sniffed him, and once it found the gentle curve of his still covered ass, it bit down and tore what remained of his overalls from his backside.

Chris jolted as the hot breath ghosted over his exposed bare ass, but that was nothing to the gurgling scream he let loose when whatever was behind him licked a hot wet stripe between his cheeks.

The creature growled at him, unhappy with his noise and his sudden movement. It quickly resettled it’s body over the tapped hunter. It pulled the man’s kicking legs wide to make room for it’s body and held the appendages down with it’s forearms as it’s large hands gripped each of the man’s ripe cheeks in hand and spread them wide.

The hunters little hole winked at him from where it was forcing it into the cold air, it’s large clawed thumbs digging into the delicate flesh to make it spread even wider. It was obviously untouched and virginal, it’s light pink color indicating that it would need to be helped along to become a red-hot heat swollen hole that could take it’s cock.

It didn’t mind easing along it’s bitch in the beginning, not if it was as sweet smelling as the human below it.

Chris nearly gagged in horror as the creature began to feverishly lick his asshole, his legs forced painfully wide as it pulled his ass open to make room for it’s hot wet tongue. His asshole, a place that had never been touched before like this, not by any of his girlfriends, was being bullied into opening. The hot tongue would poke at it and press harshly on it as it laved up and down his crack.

Chris managed to get up to his elbows as his asshole was abused by the tongue lapping at it. He could see his gun in front of him, but when he had been first attacked he must have accidentally tossed it forward, and now it was well out of his reach, but despite how it would be impossible to drag himself out of the grip of the creature behind him, he still tried to army crawl toward it, digging his elbows into the ground to try and pull himself away.

The creature barely noticed it’s bitch struggle, it’s weak flailing not even slightly dislodging its grip as it continued to dig it’s tongue into the little bitch’s crack. It pulled back to lick it’s chops and to check how the little hole was doing.

It had swollen up significantly, beginning to turn red with the blood that was flowing to it. The creature dug it’s thumb claws into the little hole and pulled. It’s claws opened the bitch up enough that it could get the tip of its tongue into the hole, and then force it’s entire head down. The creature opened its jaw open wide, scraping it’s fangs over its bitches lower back and even poking at the humans balls some, but the jaw strain was worth it to feel it’s bitch clench around it’s tongue and hear the little bitch’s muffled scream.

Chris had begun to desperately scrabble at the ground, the pain of his asshole being wrenched open, first by claws and then by the burning hot muscle that forced its way inside of him, making him lose all coherency. He keened into the ground, pressing his face into the crunchy leaves in an effort to ground himself. He couldn’t stop his sobs as he felt the tongue inside of him move. The slick muscle squirming like a dog trying to lap up water. It was invasive and painful, his asshole stretching around the thick and hot muscle as it pulled half way out of his body only to shove back in.

Chris’s chilled body vividly aware of where the monsters hot breath ghosted over his ass and balls, the hard points of teeth making him nearly hyperventilate at the threat they implied.

This monster could bite him in half the moment that it lost interest in his ass, and Chris wasn’t sure if that would be the worse fate.

The creature pulled it’s tongue out of its bitch with a loud wet slurp. It yawned to get rid of its jaw strain before checking on the asshole in front of its nose. The hole was winking at it now, wet, red and swollen like a bitch in heat should be. The hole was still fairly small, the delicate little thing that it was, but the creature had managed to tongue fuck it wide enough to at least let the tip of its cock squeeze it.

It really should tongue it’s bitch a bit more, but the guttural noises that the little bitch was making just wettened the creatures already vigorous appetite.

The little bitch may be a virgin, but it was already panting for the cock of an alpha, and what kind of mate would it be to not give what was being asked for so sweetly?

Chris felt hope when he felt the tongue that was spearing him open retreat, and it only glowed brighter when the giant hands that had been spreading his ass wide released him. When the body of the creature left him entirely he was sure that it had gotten bored of him, that he would be able to escape back to his truck and drive out of here with only a horror story to tell. The only evidence of his plight being some torn clothes and a limp.

But then a giant hand landed on his outstretched arms, keeping them pinned down while another hooked under his hips and pulled him to his knees. Soon Chris was face down ass up, his chin pressed to the forest floor as he stared in horror at the giant furry hand with inch long claws holding his arms out in front of him. His shoulders were feeling strained at the new position and his hips were twinging from the new position from where they had been awkwardly stretched before.

Chris felt a pair of heavy weights on his legs, the monster having kneeled over him. It’s knees and toes pressed to the ground, but it’s shins holding Chris’s legs in place as it wedged his rapidly cooling ass to its furry groin.

Something heavy, hot and slick slapped into Chris’s lower back, seated in the crease of his cheeks. Chris felt the blood leave his face, the horror of what was about to happen setting in. He began to struggle and wiggle fruitlessly, his hips shacking in an effort to get his legs free and his back arching in an effort to get his arms out of the monster’s grip.

The creature licked it’s chops at the sight of its bitch whining and moaning as it begged for it’s cock. The feel of its cock slapping into the little bitch’s ass got it to wiggling in anticipation of the fucking it was about to receive.

How sweet.

The creature decided to give it’s bitch what it wanted and leaned back enough to slide it’s cock through its bitch’s cheeks before gripping it’s throbbing cock with its hand and pressing the head to the little prepped hole. It’s cock tip caught on the swollen rim and with a grip on it’s bitch’s waist, it’s hand nearly wrapping around their waist, they held the wiggly little virgin steady as they pressed in. the hot clamping of the bitch’s insides nearly too tight for the creature to withstand, but they were a good alpha and fed their bitch half their cock before stopping and letting the mewling human adjust to their size. The creature was a bit big for their bitch, but they knew it would be fine. Bitch’s were stretchy and could adjust for alpha cocks and knots.

Chris was in hell. His ass was split open on a monster’s dick, and the pain of something being forced inside of his body was terrible, he was a little thankful for the ski mask caught in his mouth, because at least he had something to bite on. THE heat of the monsters cock was almost worse than the feeling of it invading Chris’s ass, the cold morning and the chilled spit making the cock feel like it had just come from a fire before being rammed inside of him. But at least with the monster stopping it wouldn’t hurt more, right? Surely this giant size was all that the creature had?

Chris was forced to learn how wrong he was as the monster flexed its grip in his arms and his hip and began to sink it’s giant cock even deeper into Chris’s body. The monster pushed and pushed into Chris until he felt that surely the cock head that he felt pop past his asshole was going to slide down his throat and sit on his tongue, but eventually Chris felt fur tickle his ass and the creature stopped moving forward. The creature seemed to flex its hips, the cock in Chris twitching, pulling at his taunt rim.

The creature began to pull backwards and Chris felt like it was pulling his insides out with it, like someone struggling to take off a too tight jacket, the sleeves pulling inside out.

The creature panted down at its bitch, watching it’s cock slide out of the little swollen hole. It clung so tight to it, so unwilling to let go of the cock that had made its way inside, but soon only the creature’s cock head was still inside of the whimpering bitch. They began to press back in, the little bitch’s hole taking them just the smallest bit more readily as they began to slow fuck their mate.

They could tell that the former virgin had overestimated their body, and was surely in pain from the stretch, but once they were fucked loose, then they would be panting for cock once more. They would just go slow until they got a sign that the bitch was ready to be bred the way they really wanted.

Chris was crying, his tears getting caught in the ski mask that still covered the top half of his face. His ass was getting fucked so gently, like a parody of a lover, and it hurt like he was being punished. Yes, this had to be punishment, for- for- something! He would beg for forgiveness once he could speak past the cloth between his teeth. But for now, he just whined in pain and fear as the monster’s cock was slowly forced into his ass and then withdrawn, but never leaving all of the way.

Chris endured the slow fucking for a while before the breath of the creature huffed over him in a blast of hot air, and his entire body shivered at the difference in temperature, and his ass clenched against his will.

When the human clenched on its cock, the creature changed its grip and immediately began to plow their bitch into the ground. No longer were they doing slow gentle strokes, now the creature was truly fucking the bitch. Their cock slammed in and yanked out, their balls slapping into the bitch’s own tiny ones. Beating the little furless things as the creature made good use of its hungry ass.

The bitch couldn’t keep the mating stance as the creature hammered at the soft ass, their knees sliding farther and farther apart as the creature just followed it down until the creature had widened its stance enough to keep fucking the bitch while it was pressed fully into the cold ground. The bitch had been making such sweet little noises as the creature enjoyed their virgin ass, crying in pleasure and sobbing at the feeling of the creatures cock breeding them so well.

As the creature began to approach it’s orgasm, it felt it’s knot skin begin to grow sensitive. It decided to go easy on its new bitch and pressed them hard into the ground. Their bitch’s hole swallowed them all the way to the hilt for the first time and the creature groaned at the sweet feel of the human’s clenched hole squeeze their slowly blossoming knot. They gently humped their bitch into the ground, rubbing their hips into the leaves as their knot swelled larger and large inside of their bitch’s hole.

Chris was sure he was dying. His ass was one fire, the cock had somehow managed to go deeper, and he couldn’t breathe through the weight on top of him and his own sobs. And to make it all worse he thought that the cock inside of him was getting bigger. The monster on top of him huffed and groaned as it continued to move it’s cock inside of his body. Chris nearly thought that it was laying eggs inside of him as whatever it was continued to swell and swell inside of him, pressing on something that made his body confused about what was pain and what was some odd sensation that made his abs jump every time the huge bulge grazed it.

But eventually the monster on top of him made a deep snarling noise and stopped moving. But the cock inside of him continued to jolt and twitch. It took a moment for Chris to understand, but when his stomach gave a lurch, he realized that the monster was cumming inside of him. It was a tragedy and a mercy all in one. He was disgusted to think about cum flooding his insides, but at least this meant the it was over right? Now the monster would pull out and leave him here to collect himself?

Right?

The creature sighed, settling itself into a more comfortable position as it flooded it’s bitch with cum. It’s knot had them locked tight and it was surely going to be attached to the little bitch for quite a while. Not having cum inside of a bitch in so long, it was a bit backed up. It hummed happily at the thought of its bitch with a little bulge in their belly, it’s cum having filled them to the brim and rounded them like they were full of pups.

The creature lulled into a slight daze, enjoying the way that their bitch felt around their knot, but were roused from their stupor by their bitch moaning. They looked down at their bitch’s back and realized that their bitch had to be cold, their cloth protections having been ripped by the creatures claws when it had been too impatience to wait for the bitch to strip itself.

The creature felt guilty, but it knew that the bitch had a metal shelter nearby! A good alpha takes care of its bitches. It would take their knotted bitch to the metal shelter so that once it’s knot deflated it could be warm in its temporary den.

The creature slowly began to rise, it’s feet planted on the sides of its bitch's hips and shoulders as it rose, its knot dragging through the bitch’s body until it was tugging at the fuck swollen rim. Just like it planned, the knot was far too big to pop out of the formerly virgin rim and the bitch’s own hips were dragged into the air.

The bitch cried out in discomfort, probably disliking the fact that it thought the creature was going to take the knot out before the breeding was done, but the creature just nudged the bitch’s short legs below it until the bitch was on its feet. The creature’s knot was constantly pulling at the bitch’s swollen rim as they did their best to get up high enough to keep the pressure from threatening to tug the knot all of the way out. And it was with a low crouching walk that the creature began to lead the mewling bitch back to their metal den, proud of itself to have figured out a way to get the bitch to move before the tie was up.

Chris was making animalistic noises as he was forced to stagger on his tip toes forward. His body just clenched even harder on the fist sized ball that had made its home at his abused and pain struck asshole. He could feel the fluid in his guts slosh with his movement, but none of it leaked out past the lump inside of him.

He wanted to walk with a bowlegged stance, if he had to walk at all, but he couldn’t widen his stance at all, his legs having to be perfectly straight just to keep his weight off of his rim. He had already been suspended in the air by his asshole alone, and the pain kept his legs together despite the discomfort and difficulty.

The monster was on all fours, forcing Chris to bend in half and clutch at the monsters broad chest, fists full of fur the only thing keeping him from falling forward with every forced step that he took.

And if all of this wasn’t already hellish, the hard ball had been yanked back to press onto that strange spot inside of him that was making his body jolt in pleasure with ever step he took, weakening his knees and making him loose his balance every few feet, tugging on his hole even harder.

They walked for roughly twenty minutes, Chris having lost his balance countless times, each time scrambling to find it once more as he was held aloft by nothing by the knotted cock in his ass and the fistfuls of fur in his hands. When he saw his truck, parked next to the dirt road he had a moment of hope. Maybe he could get away?! But as he was forced to walk to his truck on his tip toes, and then pressed on to the hood as the monster behind him unfolded to standing on its hindlegs, it’s giant hands scooping him up to lay him on the hood of his truck, he was horrified to find that it might not be over quite yet.

The creature had smelled it’s bitch’s pleasure as it walked them to the metal den, and I had aroused the alpha just a bit more. It couldn’t take it’s cock out, and it was still cumming inside of it’s the wet hole, but it’s bitch had smelled strongest while it’s knot had been tugging at the rim. Surely it could hump it’s bitch to having more pleasure. A pleasured bitch came back to the alpha that bred them after all.

They settled the bitch on top of the metal den, the angle perfect for the creature to stand and tug on the knot still settled into the bitch’s ass. The creature pulled the bitch’s legs up so that only their ass was hanging off the metal den and their little cock and balls, having fallen out of their cloth hung pressed to the cold metal. THE creature began to grind into the bitch’s ass and tug hard on the still swollen knot, shoving and pulling to get the bitch to feel pleasure.

Chris was scrabbling at his truck hood as the monster fucked into him again, the damn thing grinding the lump of flesh inside of him before trying to tug it out of his too small asshole, the damn ball of flesh forcing his body to jolt in pleasure with each back and forth.

He didn’t want to. He was in pain, and he was cold, and he was disgusted with everything going on, but as the monster continued to tug at his asshole with the knot in his ass, he felt the pleasure build and build until he was squirting cum from his half hard cock on to his truck’s grill.

He thought that the monster would stop once he came.

He was wrong.

Chris tried to scream past the ski mask between his teeth as the grinding and tugging didn’t stop, but where before it was pleasure mixed with pain, now it was just overstimulation and pain. His insides stuffed full of monster cum and his asshole stretching wider and wider with each tug of the knot inside of him.

His penis gave another jolt of fluid as the monster ground him into him once more.

* * *

The creature gave a pleased sigh as it’s knot finally shrunk enough to pop out of it’s bitch’s asshole. It stepped back to watch it’s cum gush from the bitch’s gaped and swollen asshole. The rim gently fluttering, not even trying to close as the off-white liquid glugged out of the red hole.

The bitch had stopped moving a while ago, pleasure drunk surely. The creature had smelled it’s bitch’s release and had made sure to give them even more pleasure to show that it was a good mate.

The creature carefully picked the bitch up with it’s clawed hands and carefully opened the door to the metal den. It laid the very well fucked bitch into the wide cloth bench and gave it one last pleased look. The bitch’s red gaped ass was still pouring out cum, which would surely make the den smell like sex and make the bitch aroused often. The bitch would come back soon to get bred again.

The creature closed the entrance to the den, wanting to keep it’s bitch warm, before going back into the woods.

After such a good fuck, it was hungry, and it had seen some does earlier.


End file.
